Trio Salvateur
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: OS Lemon : Edward Cullen, 25 ans et à la timidité infinie, va découvrir le sexe grâce à deux demoiselle rencontré dans un lieu qu'il a toujours maudit.


Bonjour à tous,

Cet OS était destiné au concours organisé par le forum Lovelemon-in-fic (voir mon profil pour le lien) mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le finir à temps.

Maintenant il est fini et n'attend plus que vos avis...

* * *

**Trio salvateur**

**POV Edward :**

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, tous les deux reconnus pour leur travail respectif. Mon père est un grand chirurgien expert en transplantation d'organes. Quand à ma mère, elle est célèbre pour ses talents de restauratrice en bâtiment. Elle est capable de transformer un taudis insalubre en palace flamboyant. Heureusement pour moi, ils m'acceptent tel que je suis. Un jeune homme de 25 ans, incapable de se décider sur son avenir. Je suis déjà passé dans presque toutes les facultés de l'université : médecine, littérature, histoire, sciences. Toujours brillant mais jamais satisfait.

J'ai également un autre problème, je suis terriblement timide. Incapable de parler en public. Je n'ose pas parler à moins d'être totalement sûr de ce que j'avance. J'ai donc une vie sociale quasiment inexistante. Mon seul ami, c'est Emmett. Un immense ours à l'humour plus que douteux, qui saute sur tout ce qui a des cheveux long et blond, ainsi que des attributs féminins incontestables. Footballeur professionnel, il est la star montante de son équipe. Je parle bien de football américain, pas ce truc pour gamin où vingt abrutis courent désespérément derrière un ballon en tentant de le mettre au fond d'un cadre que deux enfoirés protègent sans arrêt.

Ce soir là, je me suis une fois de plus laissé entraîner par Emmett dans une soirée. Pendant que lui scanne la salle à la recherche d'une nouvelle proie, je trouve une table libre et comme d'habitude, m'installe me préparant à subir les assauts de mon ami pour que je me trouve une fille pour me dépuceler.

**-Je vais chercher à boire,** déclare-t-il.

Je le connais, il va revenir avec au moins 2 filles, une pour lui et une qu'il espère me refiler. Et comme d'habitude je n'oserais pas lui parler et je ne ferais que bafouiller trois mots avant qu'elle se sauve vers un gars plus causant.

Évidemment ça ne manque pas. Il revient chargé de boisson et accompagné de trois jeunes filles. Une blonde qu'il va sans le moindre doute se réserver et mettre dans son lit dès ce soir. Une espèce de lutin qui virevolte sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoie et une brune aux yeux chocolat. Elles sont toutes trois superbes mais je reste totalement captivé par ces yeux si jolis. Lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi, je me détourne et demande à Emmett :

**-Combien je te dois ?**

M'ignorant, il répond :

**-Eddy, je te présente Rosalie. **Il désigne la blonde, me lançant un regard signifiant pas touche. **Alice. **Il montre le lutin. **Et Bella, qui malgré ses cheveux, porte fort bien son nom. Les filles, je vous présente Edward, ou Eddy comme vous préférez.**

Par réflexe, je lâche :

**- Connard, m'appelle pas comme ça.**

Je me tourne vers les filles et j'essaye de les saluer mais les mots meurent dans ma gorge. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Ça y est je passe de nouveau pour un abruti.

**-Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? **me demande Alice.

J'arrive juste à bafouiller :

**-Etudiant.**

Comme d'habitude, j'ai honte de moi. Cela semble d'ailleurs amusé la jolie brune.

**-On va pas te manger, tu sais, **dit-elle. **Quoique tu es fort appétissant,** ajoute-t-elle malicieusement, en me coulant un regard incendiaire.

Evidemment, Emmett éclate bruyamment de rire avant de se replonger dans la discussion qu'il a avec Rosalie.

**-Comme tu sembles pas très causant, allons danser, **décide Bella en m'entraînant d'office sur la piste de danse, tandis qu'Alice apparemment ravie suit le mouvement.

Si y'a bien une chose dont j'ai horreur, ma timidité mise à part, c'est bien la danse. Je suis aussi crispé et rigide qu'un balai. Mais visiblement je ne pourrais y'échapper. Alors j'essaie de me laisser porter par la musique, sans toutefois y parvenir. Alice et Bella en revanche se déhanchent en rythme avec la musique dans une danse des plus sensuelles. Dépité par ma médiocrité, je tente de m'esquiver mais elles me surveillent et me retiennent.

**-Détend-toi, **m'explique Alice. **On dirait une brosse à chiotte tellement tu es tendu.**

-**C'est pas fait pour moi la danse, ** parviens-je à dire.

**-Tiens, tu sais parler, **se moque Bella.

Il commence à y'avoir trop de monde autour de moi, je sens venir la crise d'angoisse. Il me faut de l'air.

**-Il faut … il faut que je sorte, **paniquais-je en m'éloignant.

**-Hey ! Attends nous, **me suit Bella en tirant Alice.

Sortant dans la rue, je m'appuie contre un mur, respirant l'air frais tandis que les battements de mon cœur se calment. Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de crise d'agoraphobie comme celle-ci. Sûrement parce que cela fait aussi longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas emmené au milieu d'une piste de danse bondée.

-**On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? **me demande Bella.

**-Désolé. Je supporte mal la foule, **répondis-je honteux.

**-Oh ! Et si je fais ça ? Tu vas t'enfuir ?**

**-Ca quoi ? **questionnais-je.

Elle pose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes et je sens mes joues s'enflammer.

**-Hey ! **Proteste le petit lutin. **Moi aussi je veux le goûter.**

Poussant son amie, elle m'embrasse à son tour. Lorsqu'elle me lâche enfin, je reste sans voix.

**POV Bella :**

Edward semble paralysé. Comment un mec aussi canon peut-il être aussi timide ? Je parie qu'il n'a jamais été plus loin qu'un baiser.

**-Edward, ce soir tu es rien qu'à nous deux.**

Je le veux et je l'aurai. Le pauvre va découvrir le sexe à trois dès sa première fois. Alice et moi sommes toutes deux bisexuelles avec une forte tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui répond à nos critères de beauté. Critère qu'Edward, remplit largement.

Prenant Edward et Alice par la main, je les emmène tous les deux vers le parking.

**-Où m'emmenez vous ? **demande-t-il légèrement inquiet.

**-Chez nous, tu vas adorer, **répond Alice qui a pris la tête en sautillant.

Atteignant la voiture, elle prend le volant tandis que je m'installe derrière avec Edward. Je recommence à l'embrasser.

-**Hey ! C'est de la triche, **proteste mon amie. **Moi je dois regarder la route.**

-**Justement, regarde-la,** rétorquais-je.** T'inquiète s'il ne peut plus s'occuper de toi, c'est moi qui le ferai.**

**-Non non, je veux aussi ma part d'Apollon. Interdiction de me le vider complètement.**

**-Dites les filles, je ne suis pas un objet, **se plaint le jeune homme qui semble être moins timide.

**-Mais non chéri, **le rassurais-je avec un sourire narquois. **On sait bien.**

Après s'être garé, Alice bondit de la voiture et en profite pour me ravir le jeune homme et se lance avidement sur sa bouche. Je les conduis jusqu'à notre appartement et ouvre la porte.

Alice et moi habitons en collocation dans un petit appartement. Nous avons chacune notre chambre mais il est rare que l'on ne dorme pas ensemble.

Après avoir entraîné mes deux compagnons dans ma chambre, je pousse Edward sur mon lit.

**-Profite chéri, **dis-je en embrassant Alice à pleine bouche.

-**Euh, les filles, je ne suis pas sûr… **hésite-t-il.

**-Chut, tais-toi et admire. Ton tour viendra très vite, **le coupais-je.

Alice commence à me déshabiller sous le regard concupiscent du jeune homme. Poursuivant notre effeuillage mutuel, je lance un regard vers Edward qui semble avoir du mal à se retenir de nous rejoindre.

**-Tu es un peu trop habillé comparé à nous, **l'attaquais-je en venant me frotter contre lui.

Alice nous rejoint, déboutonnant son pantalon tandis que je me charge de sa chemise.

**-Et bien, voilà un endroit bien impatient, **dit mon amie en contemplant le boxer déformé.

Plongeant, je viens déposer un baiser sur la bosse, provoquant un râle de plaisir dans la bouche d'Edward. Alice en profite pour s'attaquer au torse du jeune homme, léchant doucement ses tétons. Il entre enfin en action, posant ses mains sur la taille de mon amie et remontant très lentement jusqu'à englober ses seins toujours couverts.

**POV Edward :**

Je suis perdu, totalement submergé par les sensations provenant de tout mon corps. Bella me retire mon boxer et ses mains s'activent sur ma verge tandis qu'Alice à cheval sur mon torse saisit mes mains pour me guider sur ses seins.

**-Goûtons ceci, **décide Bella en passant sa langue sur mon membre tandis que je lâche un grognement.

Elle me prend dans sa bouche et commence de délicieuses caresses. Ce qui ne plaît pas à Alice soudain délaissée. Alors elle se lève, puis retirant ses derniers vêtements, vient s'agenouiller sur ma tête. Ce qu'elle attend de moi est des plus évidents et je m'attèle à ma tache. Malgré ma totale inexpérience, je passe ma langue sur ses chairs humides à la délicieuse odeur.

Elle gémit, se couchant sur mon torse, sa tête allant rejoindre celle Bella vers ma verge. Elle semble beaucoup apprécier mes caresses linguales. Ce qui, il me faut bien l'avouer, ravit mon ego.

Mon plaisir augmente dangereusement et je sens que je vais bientôt plus pouvoir tenir. Celle qui me tient doit le sentir, car elle accélère ses mouvements. Elle recueille ma semence lorsque je rends les armes.

**-J'en veux aussi, **se plaint Alice en embrassant son amie pour me goûter à travers elle.** Et t'arrête pas, **ajoute-t-elle en poussant son bassin vers ma langue.

Je reprends mon traitement, mes mains se joignant à la fête. Alice ne tarde pas à rejeter sa tête dans un râle de plaisir, gagner par l'orgasme. Elle s'écroule à coté de moi, tandis que Bella qui en profite pour enlever les dernières barrières qui la couvre, s'approche, féline, de ma virilité à nouveau prête. Se positionnant sur moi, elle descend, faisant de moi un homme enfin. Elle commence à se déhancher, alors que mes mains partent cajoler sa superbe poitrine.

**-Oh oui, c'est trop bon ! **gémit-elle. **Pour un puceau, tu es doué.**

D'un coup d'épaule, je nous fais rouler. Dans cette position, je peux donner le rythme et ainsi montrer que je ne suis pas complètement un boulet.

**-Continue, **m'encourage-t-elle. **Edward c'est bon.**

Je sens ses parois se resserrer quand elle est emportée par l'orgasme. Je la suis instantanément, emporté par cette superbe vision d'elle jouissant.

**POV Alice :**

J'ai vraiment bien fait de rester avec Bella. Edward m'a donné un puissant orgasme. Pour un débutant, il se débrouille sacrément bien.

Bella vient de jouir sous ses coups de butoir. Mais je veux moi aussi sentir son beau membre en moi. Aussi je commence à le lécher, histoire de le remettre d'aplomb. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'effort à faire, et bientôt, il retrouve toute sa vigueur. La jeunesse a vraiment du bon.

**-À mon tour, **déclarais-je. **Aller viens par ici, **ordonnais-je en écartant les jambes pour lui ouvrir le chemin.

Il n'est pas long et vient s'enfoncer d'un coup de rein en moi. Il continue à me pilonner pendant que ses mains prodiguent de délicieuses caresses sur mon ventre et mes seins.

Bella décide alors qu'elle aussi en veut encore. Elle vient s'installer sur ma tête, comme je l'ai fais auparavant sur Edward. Crochetant sa nuque, elle l'attire pour l'embrasser tandis que je m'applique à lui donner autant de plaisir que Edward m'en a donné.

Edward accélère sentant mes chairs se resserrer alors que le plaisir m'envahit.

**-Oh, oui ! **gémis-je entre deux caresses sur le minou de Bella.

Elle est la première à venir. La voir jouir, me fait partir moi aussi tandis que Edward me suit.

Ils retombent à mes cotés et nous sombrons rapidement dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis seule dans le lit. Sur la table de nuit se trouve deux mots, l'un d'Edward et l'autre de Bella.

Il s'excuse d'avoir du partir, et espère qu'on le reverra. Il a noté son numéro pour qu'on l'appelle.

Bella a simplement griffonné qu'elle a à faire, et qu'elle sera de retour vers midi. J'espère qu'elle aussi voudra rappeler Edward.

**POV Edward :**

Mon téléphone me réveille. Je bondis dessus pour pas qu'il réveille aussi les filles et sors discrètement de la pièce en répondant.

**-Eddy, putain t'es où ? **Hurle la voix d'Emmett.

-**Mais t'es pas bien ou quoi d'hurler comme ça ? **répondis-je en éloignant vivement le téléphone de mon oreille.

**-Ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends. Tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour m'éviter de me faire arnaquer par ces enfoirés de publicitaires.**

-**Merde, j'arrive au plus vite. Ne signe rien pour l'instant.**

Je m'habille en vitesse, et trouvant un bout de papier laisse un mot pour Bella et Alice. J'espère qu'elles m'appelleront, mais pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour l'instant.

Courant rejoindre Emmett, je peste contre ces foutues histoires de contrat de pub qui m'oblige à abandonner mes deux déesses.

J'espère vraiment qu'elles me rappelleront…

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

Je tiens à signaler que c'est un OS, la suite est laissé à votre entière imagination.


End file.
